Falling
by Saq78642
Summary: Created for the Faithshipping Couple Boost Yusei falls into the pit of Momentum and became a Dark Signer. Aki, however, chooses to drag him back to his senses, but Aki's interal Black Rose Witch boils, can one hope to comprehend insanity? YuAki


Created for the Faithshipping Couple Boost for the Janime Community

Saq: This was a quicke...basically Yusei becomes a D.S. and Aki snaps him out of it.

Falling…eternal falling. Can you comprehend what that would feel like? To fall from everything you know to reach something between the darkness? An array of colors befell Yusei Fudo, each fragment representing time, memories, things that had been lost. As if one was to rebuild a robot, these "colors" intertwined and became…his reality.

A screeching sound: a high pitched endlessly wavering tone that occurred with a shattering. Yusei lifted his head to find himself in a prison cell of some sort, a bathroom to be more specific. There was no light of any kind in this place, noting but the monotonous taps of a leaky faucet seeming to fall in tune with a spider that spun its web…slowly….but surely. The jagged edges of a one magnificent mirror reflected something completely different.

"Who—or what am I?" Yusei began to say as he store into his reflection. The man that store back was pale, almost malnourished, and plagued with scars that formed an "X" on his right cheek.

"Why am I-" And suddenly it all made sense. They say the most important thing is to know your enemy and to keep your friends close…but your enemies closer. One never starts to look though the negatives of his or her actions on until they experience them though their enemies point of view, quite literally actually. The eyes that had seen though the very hell on earth were black…his sclera were black. Nevermind his pupils, but a black sclera could only mean that a very vindictive treatment flowed though his body.

"No! I'm not dead! HOW COULD I BE?" Yusei screamed at the mirror slamming his fist into the jagged edges. The crimson fluid from his veins seeped out onto the mirror's edge; the pool of unholy liquid grew in intensity.

"If I'm dead, why am I bleeding? Well, Kami-sama?" Yusei looked up to the ceiling and screamed at god.

An ominous silence betrothed him.

"I'll become a signer again…I know it" Yusei mused to himself.

Yusei didn't even bother to wipe up the blood and casually walked out of the cellar only to hear the echo of a leaky faucet in endless redundancy. _A hooded shirt would suit me…It is a bit chilly _Yusei smirked as the thought to himself.

Seconds to minutes as minutes to hours…time passing…endlessly…silently…Yusei Fudo gouged at the darkness and searched for what it meant to be your enemy to feel like everything he's worked for is working against him, and maybe "good" and "evil" don't exist. And so Yusei excavated an entrance to a library by searching a nearby crag. He became a truth seeker simply wanting to wonder why, "why can't we all just get along?" And then it downed upon him, the good side's excuse of self-righteous justice to exterminate anything unlike it. But the more the delved deeper to find the answers the more he felt that his birthmark was chilling his very core—his sub-conscious. He had to moor the loose ends in his head…but destiny didn't allow for compromise, peace couldn't last as the two sides coexisted. A paradox but plain and true like the fact that the heart holds nothing but blood and everyone has the capacity for anything. It's all the fault of destiny. ..destiny must be carried out. This is what all ran through his head, his body was fighting itself, reason disappeared.

"It's all clear to me now." Yusei stated plainly and smirked, he had reached a mental consensus. He then let out a peculiar kind laugh…a psychotic laugh…for the only way to comprehend insanity…is to be insane…insane in realization.

Elsewhere

"Aki-san! It's Yusei…he's missing…he fell into a pool of momentum and…we don't know…I think Crow went after him" Luka explained to Aki

"Wait here…or follow a few minutes after…I'm going to explore this place" Aki explained while running into the darkness

_Yusei…you're not dead, are you? No; of course not, you wouldn't die on us after you said you would succeed. Don't make me a liar. _Aki convinced herself while running into what seemed like a decrepit grand hall. Colossal arches lined the perimeter; a dim candle was in each arch creating a false light with a massive shadow. That shadow outlined a parson with a hood. Aki felt a slight twinge in her arm before her birthmark burned in pain. _A Dark Signer? No…a Signer? Could it be…? _Aki thought to herself while attempting to trace the source of the reaction from her arm. As if on reflex the hooded person jumped and flipped while landing at her side facing in the opposite direction. The figure began to walk in the direction where Aki came from before she shouted out

"Wait. I know it's you, Yusei."

Like the lights on a stage, the grand hall's border lit up in a fury of yellow lights.

The man turned back and said "How did you know?"

"… You're a Signer," Aki replied with a smirk while continuing "Lua is worried about you, its best if you hurry back."

"Tell them I'm fine." Yusei stated bluntly

"Like I thought…Why are you wearing a hood? Or better yet, why aren't you dead, you fell into a pool of Momentum?" Aki asked suspiciously

"What if I said I was?" Yusei asked

"Then you would be obviously lying." Aki stated as she went up to Yusei and ripped the hood off of his head. She looked into his eyes and saw black sclera's and purple irises.

"…Yusei. I—I…I didn't know that…" Aki trailed off

"That what? I became a Dark Signer? Well, now you know. Just leave me alone, I have to undo everything I worked for." Yusei informed while pointing his head to the side

Silence engulfed the area, no movement was made.

"Yusei…just because you became one doesn't mean you have to act like one…look at Jack…he-"

"Jack and I are different. Do you know what happened to Bommer? He tried to save his siblings and died because of it."

"…but Rudger is dead, there is no leader now."

"Look, I have a mission, and you're a Signer, if you want a fight then I'll give you one…if not then leave." Yusei averted his gaze and seemed to lose himself in thought.

However, Aki was not about to lose friend over a birthmark and black eyes. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Yusei and asked

"What did we come here for? To take out the Dark Signers and get Satellite back! So what did we work for?"

"I can't go against myself now…"

"No, you're not yourself; you're what they want you to be. I left my parents at the hospital saying that I was leaving to make things right…to pay back and earn other people's gratitude. Are you going to make me a liar?" Aki questioned, anger level seething.

"Just leave. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? HURT ME? Is THAT your excuse for betraying us? You know, I looked up to you and though of you as a friend. But if you're betraying us because you don't want to hurt us or fight what's got hold on your head then…maybe I'm the only one what thought that way."

"That's not it. I just don't want to repeat…"

"SHUT UP!" Aki shouted as her body glowed red…her psychic powers were going haywire and her hairclip that kept her powers in check fell off. The entire hall lit up in a mass of lights all dyed a bright glowing red.

"**I just wanted to by Aki Izayoi, not the Black Rose Witch. After Divine was killed I went out of control, I had no support. You helped me live for myself…SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?"**

"I don't know…"

"**Well I do," **Aki shouted back and grabbed Yusei by the collar and twisted his shirt to hold him up with one hand. She clenched her fist and shouted "**You're just a coward!" **She slammed her fist right into Yusei's jaw and sent him flying across the hall. Yusei slammed into the ground and his vision became blurry. Aki slowly walked over to him. "**I thought you were a man. But look at you…you're a dog." **Yusei spit up blood and it rolled down from the corner of his cheek has he store at Aki in a daze.

"**Actually I was wrong, you're not a dog, that would be an insult to the most savage mutt. Your so hypocritical that you're the dirt under my feet! And if you're dirt you're not a man." **Aki mocked, she was clearly enjoying tormenting him. She used her foot to tap Yusei's check to see if he was awake. He blinked twice, still very much alive.

"**And dirt needs to be STEPPED UPON!" **Aki shouted as he rammed her heels into his manhood. Yusei screamed in agony turning over.

"**Get the picture?" **Aki asked mockingly

"…I understand…just…" Yusei pleaded

"**No, you don't. Now get up and Duel me." **Aki replied with mercy.

"I won't. No Yami Duels." Yusei replied still unwilling to risk his life.

"**Who said it was going to be a Yami Duel? It's going to be a Psychic Duel, that way you understand what it means to be with the enemy" **

"I've been trying to hold back…but I can't. I must obey the mission. I accept." Yusei got up and replied

"**Good."**

Elsewhere

"…It's been too long…I'm going after them!" Lua told Luka

"I'll come with you." Luka replied

"What are you two doing? Get back here!" Crow shouted from a window near the pool of Momentum

Later

"Is this is it?" Lua asked

"Shhh…take a peak in!" Luka replied

Yusei screamed and fell to the ground. The duel was over.

"Yusei!" Aki shouted as she rushed to catch him, her powers were sedated after seeing his defeat.

"I guess your back." Yusei replied half-smiling

"…that was the Black Rose Witch, not me…I didn't want to…" Aki attempted to explain her abusive behavior

"No…you did. But I never know how strongly you took my words to heart. I'm sorry, that I didn't fight back against the mark. You were simply doing the same thing for me that I did for you." Yusei explained as his sclera tuned white. Aki store at the ground, unsure as to what she should say. She hated being put in uncomfortable positions.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Yusei asked

"…What is it?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Yusei said while smirking

"…tell me…"

"Well…I think I know why letting go of Divine was so hard for you."

Aki frowned slightly, "He's dead now."

Yusei nodded and struggled to sit up. Aki supported him by offering him her hand. Yusei took it and stood up, slightly limping. "Yes, I know. But I think we have one advantage that he didn't. We're your friends and your support, we see you as Aki Izayoi not the Black Rose Witch. He acted similar, but only wanted your powers for his army."

"…Which is why I offered my assistance with the Dark Signers." Aki noted

"…And that's another advantage we have. We're all Signers." Yusei said pointing to his birthmark on his arm.

"…Aki?" Yusei asked. Aki turned her head to him as they walked to the end of the hall were Lua and Luka were eavesdropping. "Thank you." Yusei replied and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers to give her a light kiss. Aki's eyes widened as memories of Divine entered her head. Divine played with her heart, only used her susceptible feelings as an advantage to his plan. Sorting out her mind in a matter of milliseconds, she blushed slightly. Lua on the other hand was about to explode, and ran into the hallway shouting "Found you!" Luka smacked her head and walked in uneasily.

Blushing, the two separated. They would always be Signers no matter what.


End file.
